


Best Man

by qwertree_10



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, KuroKen - Freeform, M/M, kenhina - Freeform, sorry kuroo my son, this is my 1st work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24289219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qwertree_10/pseuds/qwertree_10
Summary: Kenma would always look at him like he wished that he was someone else—or anyone else. He knows that Kenma is in love with someone—and that someone is not him.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 55





	Best Man

Kuroo woke up again with an absence of warmth by his side. Kenma is nowhere to be found. Kenma was never a morning person, he wonders.

They’ve been married for almost a year. It was their parents’ decision since they have known each other since childhood. Both of their family wanted them together— so they fulfilled it.

Kuroo, however, don’t know if Kenma wants to be with him. Since they married, Kenma has never shown affection towards him and he guess he knows why.

“Where have you gone? Didn’t know you were a morning person,” Kuroo asks and forced a laugh when Kenma walks in the living room, all dressed up.

“Ah. I’ve visited.. _a friend_.” Kenma says as he takes out his cardigan sweater and scarf—not batting a glance towards his _husband_. Kenma walks past him to go to the kitchen.

Kuroo handed him a coffee on all smiles, “Here’s yours, just as you like it!”

Kenma gave him a small smile and muttered a faint, “Oh. Thanks” as he make his way to their living room— grabs the remote and turns on the television.

Kuroo looks out to him from their dining room, sipping his coffee, with sad eyes visible on his eyes. 

He loves Kenma since they were high school; however, he can’t bring it up to him as he can see the flare and happiness in Kenma’s eyes as he talks to a certain middle blocker who has an incandescence smile.

Kuroo proposed to him on winter in front of the Tokyo Tower, it was his parents’ idea, he wanted to, also. Kenma was shocked and tears bottled up his eyes as he looks up, his eyes illuminating the warm orange that lights up the Tokyo Tower, and said “ _Yes_ ”. Thinking of it now, he’s not sure if those were happy tears. 

Throughout their marriage, Kenma made him feel like a loser. He tried to be romantic, bringing flowers and chocolates sometimes, for no reason. He tried to familiarize himself with games that Kenma plays to talk it out with him every night. However, he would excuse himself to go sleep and that he was tired. Kuroo did not mind it one bit but he can feel his heart ache every time. A bottle of emotions waiting to combust was in his chest. He was exhausted from trying— and confused about what he wanted.

_Him_ , he thought.

Kuroo would sometimes ask him, but would be given a sad look and Kenma would busy himself again with his video games. Most of the time, he would stayed locked away in his gaming room— even sleeping inside throughout the night.

Kenma would always look at him like he wished that he was someone else— or _anyone_ else. He knows that Kenma is in love with someone— and that someone is _not_ him. He was in love with Hinata, still. But back then, it was a difficult situation for them. And Kuroo, became the easiest option. So, they fulfilled both their family's wishes.

He walks towards the living room and sat at the loveseat beside Kenma.

“I didn’t know you’re into love stories,” Kuroo says and fake a laugh.

“Hm.” was Kenma’s only respond as silence filled the room, only the television making a sound.

Kuroo broke the silence between them. “It was Hinata.. you’ve been seeing, right?” Kuroo asks, eyes focused on the television even though he does not know what the movie’s all about.

Eyes wide, “How did you know?” Kenma asks who is now looking at him.

Kuroo chuckles, “You know I’m not dumb.”

Kuroo adds, “Do you want to be with him?” He looks at Kenma who seems shocked and confused by his question.

Kenma does not know what to say, avoiding his gaze, only muttered a single “Sorry”

Kuroo huffed a laugh. “It’s okay, Kenma. It was our parents’ wishes. I don’t want to force you to love me. But…” Kuroo’s eyes are bottling up with tears. He can’t look Kenma in the eye, because if he will, the tears that he was trying to restraint from pouring will come out. “b-but I really thought that I could get you to love me. It’s not your fault though haha; it was my damn hopes that made me this way.” Kuroo looks at Kenma who’s now looking at him.

“Kuroo, I’m sorry,” Kenma says, with a sad look on his eyes, trying not to look away from Kuroo’s gaze. He felt ashamed.

Kuroo giving him a dismissive head shake. “No, no. It’s okay. We forced you. It’s not your fault, Kenma.” 

“I- I tried to love you. Really. But I can’t—,”

Kuroo cuts him, “I know you tried. That’s okay. I-I love you. But I don’t want to force my love to you. It’s not fair for the both of us.”

Again. Silence filled the room.

Kuroo breathes in, “I’ll leave you.”

“Kuro—,“ Kenma was taken aback but Kuroo immediately cuts him.

“It’s okay.” With a smile, Kuroo cups Kenma’s face, not breaking contact, and spoke. “It’s for the best. Y-you were never **mine** in the first place.” He stares at his ring and pulls it out. He placed it on the near coffee table. “I’ll contact my lawyer. Once it’s settled, you’re _free_.” Kuroo adds.

He stood up and packs his things then move towards the door. Kenma was still frozen, not making a move. As he was about to open the door, Kenma spoke.

“Kuro, I’m sorry”

“Like I said, it’s not—“ Kenma immediately cuts him.

“Thank you.” Kenma said with a smile. 

“Yeah. Now go get ‘im tiger!” Kuroo cheers and laugh. “Good bye, Kenma.” He said as he opens the door and steps outside. He took a last glance to Kenma and smiled.

“Good bye, Kuro”

Kuroo grinned, waved, and closed the door. A wave of emotions pang through his chest. The tears that he’s been restraining have finally come out. He spared a long look to the house he and Kenma shared. He realized that he will not be coming back to this house again, to _him_. He walked away. When he got far, he collapsed on the nearest bench and cried. He let himself break down. He cried ugly and so loud attracting the by passers attention. He did not mind. He just lets his heart mourn, for the love he now forever lost.

\--

**_3 years later…_ **

“Are you ready? You seemed nervous,” Kuroo asked Kenma next to him, who’s still fidgeting for the last 30 minutes.

Kenma replied, “Yeah.”

“You’ll be okay.” Kuroo assures him with a smile. Kenma smiled back.

They were disrupted by a sudden sound, indicating that the ceremony will finally start.

Kuroo ready himself and stands on the altar slightly behind Kenma.

“You look handsome.” Kenma said, smiling brightly.

“Nope! You’re more handsome.” Hinata lets out his tongue and stomped his feet excitedly then stops. “I can’t wait to marry you.” Hinata told him with pure sincere eyes and squeezes his hand.

Kenma giggled and squeezed back his hands, “It’s already happening, silly. _I love you_.”

Kuroo looked at Kenma’s eyes, which is filled with pure affection and happiness.

**_He is now happy._ **

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! This is my very first work since I'm really bored this quarantine~ And I'm sorry if this is sad,, (μ_μ) 
> 
> Hope you liked and enjoyed it! Thank you sm for reading! (≧◡≦) ♡ 
> 
> Stay safe and always wash your hands!!!! ( ´ ∀ `)ノ～ ♡


End file.
